may the best god win
by MRSEllenaWhitlockHale
Summary: *all vamps* what if a sertain blonde haired warrior comes to kill soldier Cullen?


_A knock on the door brought me out of my book I looked to see confusion on everyone's face's this guest was not invited ,even Alice looked confused and Alice is never confused you know with the all 'I see everything in the future' thing we gathered the whole family in the living room in less than a second Esme , Carlisle, Emmet , Alice and Edward was in the room. Edward & Alice are mates and as Edwards's instincts he tightly wrapped a arm around the pixies tiny body , Carlisle and Esme were the same and Esme was places securely on Carlisle lap me and Emmet? Well were like Brother and Sister we both haven't found our mates yet I doubt ill even have one I mean do I deserve one spending 167 years 21 days and 7 hours with Maria in a new-born army I was her second command until she found someone under the name of soldier Whitlock , I didn't even get to meet the guy an straight away I was put to a low level and that very minute she lowered my level I Fled I have gut instincts and my gut told me to leave even though there was this pain dragging me back it still hurts if I focus on it I managed to make it bearable now I fled with my brother and his mate Peter and Charlotte they had only been with Maria for a year peter was sure to get through the new-born phase however charlotte wasn't so we fled . Emmet he deserved a girl , a girl who was beutufuill [all vampires are beutufuill but ya know] honest , sweet, caring, loving and kind hearted I didn't deserve any of that. There was a rich scent near us it smells of tobacco, leather and musk and as soon as the knock on the door came the pulling pain that was always in my stomach stopped it was weird Carlisle had always said that ive crossed my mate before but may have not noticed and it's the mate pull but I don't believe that crap! Everybody remained in their seats so I got straight up to answer the door I walked from the main room down the white halls at human pace just in case it's a human most humans don't bother us not even at school unless there the teachers they just instantly feel Dangers around us whitch is better for both us 'Veggie Vamps' and the humans I pulled on the golden knob to find a man with ear length wavy dirty blonde hair in a soldier outfit and deep pools of blood red eyes I could see my own hazel eyes reflecting through them I pulled my milky chocolate hair behind my ear "Hello, can I hope you?" I asked with a small smile I could scent Maria on him a very very vague scent he hasent been near her for at least 19 hours maybe more "evening ma'am , is soldier Cullen here?" he asked with a Texan drawl I gulped Maria she wanted me "im she " I asked a bit more strictly he lifted his eyebrows in shock what? Shut up pretty boy? "oh well umm" he scratched the back of his neck what the hell vampires don't get skin irritation dumb ass ! "what do you want soldier ?!"I asked using my Major voice he looked even more shocked at me seriously? take a hike! "excuse me do you not know who your talking to Soldier Cullen!?"he said harshly are you kidding me ?! "yeah a stupid soldier who thinks he the bomb do you know who your talking to no? oh right well im the goddess of war Ass Wipe!" I said venom spitting out trust me im in full goddess of war mood now and the goddess wants to play she aint been let out in 167 years and she's fuming! "haha that's funny well im the god of war so take a hike!" haha are you kidding me him the god of war yeah right and did he just use my words against me well technically my thought s but still ! he chucked a punch to my left side of my face I caught it easily my other arm behind my back in a straight line my knuckles meeting my spinal cord I laughed with no humour twisting his arms spinning him around and pushing him across the garden at least 13 foot away he smirked at me "wanna play with fire pretty boy ? than be prepared to be burnt!" I shouted before he came pluming to me I grabbed his neck with my hands causing a break on the left side and without a second thought I plunged my teeth in his neck the venom soared through his body pain all I felt was pain "haha empathy thought he could make me feel his pain as payback hah aim a shield and I can shield all my family too oh and I thought you might want another scar for the collection" i smirked he looked back at me before jumping up into the a left sidekick which I grabbed broke his foot of and right side kicked him in the stomach "Bells?" sorry emmet but the goddess is out on full play I laughed with no humour " its goddess of war to you boy!"I shouted spitting venom at him. "aw my mate your gonna be the death of me" I heard the faint whispear of the soldier or 'god of war' as he calls himself . _


End file.
